Muggle Appreciation 101
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Arthur Weasley turns to YouTube and waiting for his soulmate after the death of his wife, and who does he find but Narcissa Malfoy?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1508

Title: Muggle Appreciation 101

Note: AU

Beta:

Warnings: Infertility, adultery mentioned

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

[Category] Harry Potter characters as YouTubers

[Submission] Muggle Appreciation 101

Nautical Ship Challenge: How do I make that work? 25 Points- Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy - H.M.S. Forbidden Affair

Olivanders: 8-9 inch- Write about a Gryffindor

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Alchemy: Task two: Write about someone inspiring others

* * *

Summer Camp:

Week 5- Write about getting straight to the point on matters of the heart.

* * *

Arthur Weasley loved his wife, but he knew she was never his soulmate. Molly had not believed him when he said to her that he was destined to meet his true love only after her death. Arthur loved his wife, and it was clear that he had. After Molly died during the war, Arthur could solely focus on the clock, the clock that was counting down the days until he met her.

Arthur decided he wanted to do a YouTube program on Muggles, and he tried to educate the Purebloods who believed that Muggles were lesser than them. He already felt like he was making a difference in inspiring people to change the mind-set of the Pureblood community.

His channel was called Muggle Appreciation 101, and every week he would post about various Muggle contraptions and inventions. He made a point of trying to reach out to Death Eaters wives after their husbands got sent to Azkaban.

Because of this, he started writing to Narcissa Malfoy. He hadn't met the woman, but he knew her husband Lucius had been a controlling husband who was only obsessed with his dynasty. His soul ached to help the woman who maintained she still loved her husband, and his views might be archaic, but he wasn't wrong.

Thus, he decided to invite her to the show. So far, he had not managed to get one response from any of the women he messaged, and he was surprised when an owl returned with a message from none other than the Lady Malfoy herself.

He had put away the clock that showed he was about a month away from meeting his true soulmate, and he started to live in the moment and focus on his show. The episode he was shooting was about Muggle transportation and how they had adapted to using life without Magic. He went on the bus and the subway, filming while he walked.

"Here I am on the subway for the first time," he said, grinning into the camera.

* * *

"Why are we watching this again?" Draco said, sitting next to Harry watching Mr Weasley's YouTube channel.

"Support," he replied. "Your mother is going on the show, don't you want to see what she says during the interview?"

"Not really," Draco piped up, but they continued watching anyway. "Can I do that or do I need a panda? Those are pretty hard to find," he added cheekily.

* * *

After the segment on transport Arthur returned to his house to meet Narcissa and interview her on his show. He was excited that he had finally gotten a response from one of the Death Eaters wives, and was hopeful that he would show her the error of her ways. He was sitting waiting for the doorbell to ring when he heard it, the knock on the door and then the chiming of a clock.

Arthur found it curious, as their clocks usually only chimed on the hour, but had no time to consider this, he needed to open for his guest.

"Narcissa Malfoy, an honour to meet you," Arthur said, when he touched her hand he felt a spark between them, but he didn't want to say anything. Was she the soulmate he was destined to meet?

"Arthur Weasley," Narcissa said, shaking his hand politely. She had heard the clock chime at the odd time, and thought to her own at home that she had stashed in the attic. Narcissa had gotten it from her mother, but she didn't believe that things such as soulmates exist. When her father arranged her wedding to Lucius, she had known it was the best that she could do. He was from a good Pureblood family, and he could give her the stability that she needed.

There was kindness in Arthur that spoke to her soul, and for a fleeting moment, she could almost believe that soulmates exist. The clock chimes again as their hands touched.

"That thing must be faulty," Narcissa said.

"Unless, do you believe in soulmates, Mrs Malfoy?" Arthur asked her. She blushed in response.

"Not really," she replied. "I have always been a firm believer in making your luck."

"Well, let me sort that clock out then," he said to her. "Make yourself comfortable."

He immediately knew it was the soulmate clock that chimes, telling him she is the one. He went and made some tea before walking back to her.

"Shall we start?" Arthur asked her reassuringly.

Narcissa nodded, helping herself to some tea. Something inside her was warming to this man in a way she never felt before. She told herself it was just because he was a good, kind man, that is trying to make a difference in the world.

"Welcome to my reality," Arthur said, waving his hand above his camera setup.

"So, Mrs Malfoy, why did you agree to meet with me?" Arthur asked.

"Boredom mostly, and my son suggested I take you up on the offer of the interview," she replied.

Arthur blushed crimson, that was not the response he wanted going to the viewers he had.

"No curiosity about the way Muggles live?" he asked, trying to get the interview on the right track.

"I need to be honest, and my husband didn't want me for my opinion, it was an arranged marriage after all," she replied. Arthur was curious about her response.

"So, would you say you love your husband?" he asked. She gave him a curious look before replying.

"Not really, I love Draco, but I just stayed with him for convenience," she replied straight out.

"Marriage was never above love. It was about status."

"Why do you still stay with him?" he asked. They had both forgotten the camera on them.

"Because I'm worried no-one else will have me," she said.

"That can be hard to go through, and his status reflects badly on you and your son, yet you remain loyal to him," Arthur said.

"I think loyal is the wrong word, quiet perhaps, but I am aware of his mistakes," Narcissa replied.

"I'm not sure I follow," Arthur admitted.

"Here is an itemised list of thirty years of disagreements," Narcissa said, pulling out a file.

"Sweet Merlin," Arthur replied. "A woman after my own heart," he added suddenly.

"Summer has filled her veins with light, and her heart is washed with noon," he added to the cameras.

After they turned off the cameras, interview having ended in forbidden affairs and adultery. The two of them started to talk and realising that they were already beginning to kindle the flames of a relationship, although it happened suddenly and unexpectedly.

"I believe in soulmates," Arthur said to her. "I also believe you are mine, Narcissa."

She blushed. "That was a soulmate clock, wasn't it?" she asked Arthur. He nodded in response, and suddenly it all made sense to her.

Narcissa had never been an affectionate woman, but something about this man called out to her.

When she realised what this meant, she decided to throw caution to the wind. The two of them were no longer youngsters. They needed to make the most of the time they had left.

Nobody knew that the real reason Narcissa only had one child was actually because of Lucius not being fertile and his brother had to donate sperm for the Malfoy heir to be born. She had always wanted another child, perhaps a girl this time?

"So, Arthur, you have like seven children, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Arthur responded curiously to find out what his soulmate was thinking.

"Well, I always wanted a baby girl," she admitted.

"I think we can make that happen," he replied with a flirty wink. "I wouldn't mind another daughter."

Narcissa smiled back at him, and perhaps soulmates were real after all. It was a whirlwind romance, but she didn't mind. She had stability, and now she could have some excitement.

* * *

A couple of years later, the couple were married had their daughter that Narcissa always wanted. They named her Miya Weasley. Draco couldn't get over the fact that his mother had married a Weasley, but eventually, it was clear they made each other happy. Narcissa divorced Lucius, and it was uncontested that she gets everything. Lucius would spend his life in Azkaban, so there was no need for Narcissa to give up any of her comforts or wealth.

"I am counting to three, and you are going to stop pouring, or else I will tickle you," Harry started when Draco complained about his mother getting together with Arthur Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"One–" he started.

"Two. Three. Do what you gotta do," Draco said stubbornly. Harry tickled Draco until his sides ached. "Okay, I give," he finally said.

"Your mother accepted you being with me, the least you can do is let her be happy," Harry told him.

"I know, I know, but now Weasley is my _stepbrother_," he said in annoyance. Harry just laughed, what a curious relationship it ended up being.


End file.
